Melinda is Kidnapped
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: The Source has Piper's daughter, and Cole and his daughter must save her. Very short, be nice and review.


Notes: It's like a future fic. Melinda is Piper's daughter (as well as Jess). Alyssa is Cole and Phoebe's kid. There roughly about 14/15 years old. Cole has powers.  
  
"Hey Alyssa" Piper smiled "Where's Mel?"  
  
"I don't know" she sighed, "I've been shimmering around everywhere trying to find her. I give up"  
  
Piper smiled. Alyssa reminded her so much of Phoebe. Well she was her daughter after all.  
  
"I'm sure she hasn't gotten far" Piper assured  
  
"Probably orbed 'up there'!" Alyssa snorted "I wish a shimmer could get me up there. I mean it's unfair. Orbs can go 'down there' but shimmers can't go 'up there'"  
  
Piper laughed. Her daughter, Melinda, and Alyssa would always play tricks on each other. They were best friends (and cousins) after all, and it was most likely that Mel was just hiding from Alyssa.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hi Honey" Piper greeted, giving him a quick passionate kiss. Alyssa made a face, and giggled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked her husband  
  
"Have you seen Melinda?" Leo asked, obviously worried  
  
"She's probably hiding from Aly" Piper smiled  
  
"Hey" Alyssa protested "Only Dad is allowed to call me Aly. And, by the way, get a room"  
  
"Good idea" Piper giggled pushing Leo up the stairs "I could do with a little treat"  
  
"Piper you don't understand" Leo frowned  
  
Piper sighed. The fun would have to wait.  
  
"Melinda has disappeared from The Elder's radar. Mine too"  
  
"Which means a demon has her, or she's in the under world" Piper speculated  
  
"I could shimmer down there" Alyssa grinned  
  
"No, Alyssa honey" Piper said, "It's too dangerous. Your Dad or Uncle Leo will have to go down"  
  
"Why?" Alyssa glared "No fair. I'm as good as they are!"  
  
"Should I go?" Leo asked  
  
"It's better to ask Cole. He knows the underworld the best.. Though I think he and Phoebe are.."  
  
"Trying to feel young again?" Alyssa laughed "Ewwies"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So no-one's seen her since when?" Cole asked  
  
"I haven't seen her all day," Alyssa told her dad  
  
"Come to think of it, neither have I" Piper said, getting really worried.  
  
"I'll go" Cole suggested  
  
"Be careful, Honey" Phoebe said giving him a kiss  
  
"Hey, can I come too?" Alyssa whined, "I never get to go anywhere"  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole asked  
  
"Well, OK. Though you have to promise me that you'll be with her at all times. Don't let anything happen to her" Phoebe sighed. Cole and Alyssa held hands and shimmered out.  
  
"Me--" Alyssa cried out, though Cole put his hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't be heard.  
  
"Sorry" Alyssa mouthed, not making another sound. What they saw was horrifying. Cole actually regretted taking Alyssa down here.  
  
"Surely" The Source said, "If you're so called family loved you, they would attempt to rescue you"  
  
Melinda was on the floor, struggling to even keep her head raised  
  
"They do" Melinda whispered. Her body was battered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Why did you let Alyssa go down there too?" Piper asked  
  
"You know teenagers, Piper" Phoebe explained, "If I didn't let her go with Cole, she would have shimmered down there anyway. I would rather her down there with Cole, then alone"  
  
"I suppose," Piper sighed, "What if we lose them.. I couldn't cope with it. I love them too much"  
  
"Me too" Phoebe weakly smiled  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"OK" Cole whispered, "Conjure your highest voltage energy ball. I'll do the same"  
  
Cole and Alyssa threw their energy balls at The Source. He hardly flinched, he was way too strong.  
  
"There!" he hissed, "Get them" he told some of his demons.  
  
"I'll fight them for as long as I can" Cole whispered "Shimmer behind them, grab Melinda and then get out of here"  
  
"I need to help you. You can't fight all of them," Alyssa protested  
  
"Go!" Cole exclaimed  
  
Alyssa did what he said, and soon was in the manor  
  
"Uncle Leo!" Alyssa yelled  
  
Soon Leo, Phoebe and Piper ran in.  
  
"My poor baby" Piper whispered. Leo healed her.  
  
"What happened to Mel?" One of Melinda's sisters had come downstairs "She looks so scared" Jess commented  
  
Even once Leo had healed his daughter, she still rejected any comfort. Piper tried to stroke her hair, but Melinda pushed her hand away.  
  
"Melinda" Alyssa complained, jokingly "Going to the Underworld for hide n' seek is against the rules"  
  
Melinda smiled at the comment "Thanks for saving me, Aly" she whispered "But I wanna go to bed and have some rest"  
  
"No-one's allowed to call me Aly, except for dad" Alyssa repeated for the millionth time.  
  
Melinda smiled weakly. "Where is he? Is he still down there? Oh no, what if he doesn't make it? It would be all my fault"  
  
"He'll make it out" Phoebe reassured  
  
"Aunt Pheebs, are you sure?" Melinda asked  
  
"Yes. That uncle of yours never gives up. He'll show"  
  
As if on cue, Cole shimmered back  
  
"Man, am I feeling the over-a-century-old thing"  
  
Melinda smiled, glad that everyone was alright and went upstairs to rest.  
  
THE END  
  
Other Notes: I'm from Australia, and when I'm writing this fic, "A Knight To Remember" is the latest ep aired. So nothing past there. I've kinda been a little spoiled that Cole loses his powers sometime in the future episodes, but none of that is present in the fic. AU, I guess. 


End file.
